


There Has To Be More Than This

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Everything Hurts, Harvey's POV, M/M, Post-Break Up, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: There are days Harvey doesn't want to look at himself in a mirror.





	There Has To Be More Than This

Most days, Harvey hates to look at himself inside a mirror. He knows what's looking back — a cowards, a loser who was in too many people's pockets. Most of time he drinks the pain away and thinks about the things he could never have or never be. There are days Harvey hates himself and wonders if he should just end it all. He wonders if this is all there is in life — the loneliness, the disappointment.

There was a time he found hope; found it in Jim but that's all gone now. He ruined it just like he had ruined everything else. Harvey would never be good enough for himself or anyone else. He was something once, now all he had was too many liquor bottles and crumbling apartment. Sometimes in the darkness of night, Harvey wonders what has he done with the life he had been giving? Harvey knows that this isn't all there could be; no there had been something more then the same shit day after day. 

Maybe there was light at a very long tunnel, but first Harvey just had to find it and he wasn't sure that he wanted to.


End file.
